1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of evaluating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of evaluating a hemispherical grain (HSG) silicon film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An HSG silicon film, which has been developed for increasing the capacitance of a capacitor, is formed on a storage node of the capacitor to increase a surface area of the storage node. The HSG silicon film is formed by seeding an HSG seed on the storage node and then annealing the resulting structure. When the HSG silicon film is formed on the storage node, the surface area of the note increases to twice that of the note when the HSG silicon film is not formed.
A method for evaluating a process and for monitoring an apparatus state and process conditions is necessary for forming the HSG silicon film on the storage node of the capacitor. However, the HSG silicon film cannot be evaluated according to the conventional art. It has therefore been difficult to accurately control conditions for forming the HSG silicon films with the desired capacitance. As a result, consistency in manufacturing HSG silicon films has been hampered.
What the industry needs therefore is an improved method for evaluating an HSG silicon films, and for controlling processing conditions in the manufacture of HSG films.